Siren Songs for a Feral Beast
by MrsMariGrey
Summary: Lorelei Richards is a siren/succubus halfling that has always felt out of place in the normal world. Though she knows that she is different than everyone else she didn't know there was an entire other world out there with creatures just as different as her. With Emma insisting that Lachlain does something with the feral Lykae once called Raghnall the Beast, that has called the...
1. Chapter 1

Lorelei Richards is a siren/succubus halfling that has always felt out of place in the normal world. Though she knows that she is different than everyone else she didn't know there was an entire other world out there with creatures just as different as her.

With Emma insisting that Lachlain does something with the feral Lykae once called Raghnall the Beast, that has called the dungeon at Kinevane his home for 600 years, he decided in a last-ditch effort to help his friend by finding his mate in hopes she can tame his not-so-inner wolf.

With lots of action/humor/romance ensuing and the Accession around the corner and a guest appearance by the one and only Nïx this is going to be fun!

_**AN:** This is my first fan-fiction of any kind and since IAD is my favorite series I decided to try my hand at it. Comments, suggestions, reviews are all welcome and I will try to update at least once a week. I hope you like it!_

* * *

"Hey Lore, can you spare a hand over here?" Sammi, part-time model, full-time waitress and friend called out at the ticket window balancing two trays of drinks and a basket of chicken tenders with fries on her long slender arms. The Flaming Bartender was getting slammed as usual, it was Sunday and there were never enough people to cover the tables.

"Behind you. Damn that group is getting mighty grabby!" Lorelei commented, cheeks flushed as she grabbed a tray from her co-worker and nodded her head towards the party of twenty men that were at that moment chanting the name of their favorite football team at the group of televisions playing the game.

"Tell me about it. That Jersey Shore cast off with way too much spray tan palmed my ass five minutes ago when I brought him his beer."

"Is that why he is wearing it?"

"And you know it! I don't mind them eying the goods...that is the main reason I wore these shorts but one of them are going to lose a paw if they don't stop touching the merchandise." Sammi huffed then put on a big smile as an idea came across her. When Sammi gave her that smile it was never a good sign. "Lore...could you be a dear?"

Lorelei rolled her eyes at her friend's request knowing now precisely what she was going to ask for. She didn't know how or why she had this gift but she had no problem using it in this case. No one besides Sammi knew this but Lorelei could get almost anyone to do almost anything if she asked sweetly enough, though afterward she always felt drained. Most of the time she could get by with a big smile or a sultry please to get a nice tip or an extension on her rent with very little effort, an ability she used very frequently, but this group had only been whipped up into a larger fervor when she tried it on them earlier. For them, she would need to go big.

"You are going to owe me a pint of Chocolate Fudge Dream for this." Lorelei sighed looking at her targets and then reconsidered, "Two pints."

"I'll throw in a tube of cookie dough as well if you get them all to leave in twenty."

"Deal."

Ever since Lorelei turned sixteen she started noticing things about herself that stood out from her peers. Captain of the swim team and the lead female singer in chorus was nothing compared to other things that started happening as if overnight. Her hair which was a limp mousy brown became fuller, shinier, and had a wave to it that would put a hair commercial actress' coif to shame, and the color lightened becoming now a multifaceted collection of golds, browns, and reds. Her green eyes changed to a bold emerald, her lips, breasts, and butt plumping up in turn while her waist narrowed. It seemed like every day for months a new change to her appearance emerged until by the end of this miraculous transformation she scarcely could recognize herself.

Her parents, who around that time broke the news to her that she was adopted, when she brought up her transformations brushed it off telling her that these changes were normal, that puberty was kind to her. That she should just embrace the new her, sound advice it seemed at first making her happy with the attention she received from her peers, and she found validation in every party she was invited to, every jock that asked her out, and every girl that tried to emulate her style until the last part of her change occurred. The final transformation that in turn changed her life as she knew it and made it completely clear that she wasn't normal.

She gained...powers.

With no other word out there to describe the other things that she could do she settled on that word after confiding in her long-term best friend Sammi. It was just too much for her to try to hide by herself and Sammi was a great confidant and even helped her try to look up answers for what was happening to her.

When the results they came up with became far too fantastical for the girl with the powers to believe she decided to instead just suppress and hide them. An almost instinct deep inside her telling her to hide the differences she could and brazen out the ones she couldn't. Following that inner feeling like a religion she quit the swim team (she now could breathe underwater), and the chorus (her singing literally became a show stopper), and tried to fade into the crowd with various degrees of luck. She felt like she was doing fine until her appetite for food receded as her appetite for more carnal delights increased. She then found herself drawing an energy from stolen kisses in cars, caresses, and climaxes, but always stopped before going all the way. Her virginity, what little was left of it, remained not for any religious reason but because the instinct told her that she needed someone a lot stronger than the boys in school to withstand that final intimacy.

So here she is twenty-three, a waitress at a local sports bar, sustaining herself on short interludes in dark alleyways with random men and ice cream for when she didn't. As she reached the group she felt a strangle tingling feeling on the back of her neck. She was being watched, not an uncommon feeling, there was very few times where she didn't get noticed, but this feeling was stronger than that. Like whoever it was knew exactly what she was and was calling out to her.

"Hey sugar is that my beer?" the butt-palming offender called out pulling her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the task at hand. Giving him her best smile she sauntered over to where he sat and leaned in close to his ear to give him a purr to put Eartha Kitt to shame.

"Sure is honey, and why don't you be a dear and finish it quickly, I need you to do a favor for me..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** I cannot write with a Scottish dialect. It is a failure and when I attempt it, after going back to re-read, it comes off as cheesy and takes away from the scene I am trying to portray. Kudos to Kresley Cole for her skill in that arena but for me...well...let's just pretend by reading the words like Mel Gibson in Braveheart. I hope you like it!_

* * *

Lachlain had a problem. His beautiful wife Emma was angry with him and there was no immediate way of resolving it. For days since she learned of the permanent "house guest" in the dungeon, she had been giving him a series of black looks and had even went back on the bagged blood. All because he didn't think her "advice" was logical and never the one to mince words, told her so.

He walked into his spacious kitchen to see what his cook left out for his dinner and saw his wife staring into the refrigerator. She was probably looking for the stash of blood she kept in there, but Lachlain had thrown them out in hopes to have her feed off of him again. He was sure if he could get her fangs in his neck, everything would resolve itself and they could go back to normal. Besides, the full moon was in two days and he would be damned if he was spending it without her!

"I don't see why we have to keep him down there Lachlain! The poor thing barely has room to move around in that tiny cell!" She stated slamming the refrigerator door closed after seeing her stash gone, irritable from hunger and her husband.

"I keep him here as a favor to his dead family. My family owes much to theirs for the thousands of years they protected us."

"More reason to at least give him a room up here with a window!" Emma huffed.

"Raghnall is feral love. It is either there or death." Lachlain took his wife's small hands in his hoping to get her to understand while sparing her feelings.

"Have you ever thought that he might be feral because you treat him like an animal?" Emma countered with a sweetness that her husband knew spelled trouble.

"He was called Raghnall the Beast long before he was put in that cell Emma. He is too far gone."

"Gone? You know where Bertil has gone? I tried to send out an Amber alert but those officers didn't take me seriously." Nïx walked into the kitchen carrying a bag and wearing a red t-shirt saying "Wolves Gone Wild: NYC", a pleated black micro-mini skirt, thigh high fishnets and one muddy Chuck Taylor boot. Her other foot was bare, muddy as well, and there was a few twigs sticking out of her black hair enhancing her already spaced out gaze.

"Nïxie!" Emma shouted joyfully, tracing to the Valkyrie's side and pulling her into a big hug.

"Nïx, it is a pleasure." Lachlain greeted in turn simultaneously happy for the change of topic and puzzled in how she once again breached the shield he had around the place.

"Hi there puppy, Happy Accession to you as well! Just got back from an island va-cay myself. Talk about RE-FRESH-ING! There was sand, great ocean views, death, and those super cute tiny umbrellas they put in your drinks. Had to come back when I ran out of sunblock...or when it was blown up by the Order...don't remember...anyhoo just dropped by to say hi and drop off a blood delivery for my favorite little leechling!" Nïx handed over the bag to Emma with a pinch on her cheek. "I got it over here before thirty minutes or delivery was free. See! Still warm!"

"There is a giant bone in here Nïx." Emma replied looking in the bag that as well as a few bags of blood had various other things thrown in including a candy wrapper, a yo-yo, a map of New York, and the large bone in question.

"It's for the doggie downstairs silly! Nïxie brought gifts for all! But don't go rush and give it to him now, Lore is with him and it is rude it intrude when one has company. Gotta run, I have a lunch date and I can be late!" Nïx laughed and started to walk away when Lachlain followed her to the door.

"What Lore?" he asked holding the door out for her causing her to look up at him.

"More of a who than a what." she corrected him. "Silly puppy being mean to his playmates, but no worries I took down your shield today to let Lore in to play...or maybe that was last week. Cages are no fun anyway and missing one Accession is punishment enough I think, and before you go and thank me for being such a giver..."

"What?"

"Who."

"Who?"

"It's me Nïxie silly! If you see my Bertil give me a ring okay!"

Lachlain knew at this point it was useless to get anything more from the mad Valkyrie and just nodded and watched her walk away. It wasn't until she reached the gate and he heard her whisper "Don't worry, he won't hurt Emma, not with Lore around." did he finally put a few pieces of what she said together and raced down to the dungeon in a panic.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **One of the few complaints I have against Kresley Cole is her interpretation of the Succubi/Incubi. She depicted them as weak "seed-eaters" with very little to offer the Lore in terms of straight bad-assery so in this fan-fiction I will be taking liberties in giving them a lot more powers. Maybe it is due to my love of Lost Girl's Bo that has made me so "meh" about Cole's last book's heroine but whatever the case is...things are gonna change! It also helps that my heroine is a hybrid. Hybrids have more fun anyway! Hope you like the changes as much as I do in writing them._

* * *

Exhausted, Lorelei opened the door bleary-eyed, dragging her purse by the strap behind her into the house and silently hating an energetic Sammi, who was happily chatting away behind her. She stopped using what little energy she had left to follow whatever gossip her best-friend/roommate was dishing out and thought only about crawling into her bed with a mixture of anticipation and fear. The anticipation was obvious to anyone who could look at her but the fear...that was due to something else entirely.

Sleep used to come so easily for her. Most of the time she would have these realistic dreams of being in other places with whatever celebrity she was crushing on at the moment and have her way with them. Being technical virgin in reality did not hinder her imagination in the least and it seemed like the heavier the sex dreams she had, the more refreshed she felt in the morning. It was a nice perk in an otherwise freaky existence for her but for the past week she was having none of her usual fare of bubble-baths with Ryan Gosling but disturbing dreams of a...for a lack of a better word...monster.

The room they were always in was dark and cold, with a dampness that could only come from a combination of stonework and underground that brought goosebumps to her flesh. The room had no windows, just stone on three sides with metal bars blocking access to a narrow hallway to her back. A jail? No, a dungeon, she decided after she heard an unmistakeable clinking of chains in a dark corner off to her right. Something was in the room with her, something that until that sound had made none and caused her to jerk her head towards it and see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back. Eyes that shone like there was a light behind them, and she would wake up in a cold sweat, shaking and afraid.

Having little experience with nightmares, her dreams having the tendency of being of the rated-X variety, she would then spend the rest of the night trying to pep talk her way back to sleep with varying degrees of success. Tonight however, she had little choice to do anything but to fall on her mattress, still in her uniform, and was out before she finished closing her eyes.

"Damn." Lorelei muttered under her breath when she once again found herself in the dungeon. Another weird thing about these dreams? She knew when she was having them. The cold immediately bringing goosebumps to her skin as her "uniform" – t-shirt and shorts – did little in the way of warmth as she thought longingly of her fleece Snuggie back at her apartment that was draped against her vanity's chair.

As usual the room was dark, her eyes able to see all but the back corners that were too dark for even her exceptional eyesight to see through. A ripped mattress was laid on the floor to one side, its sheets twisted into a heap in the middle, and a metal toilet and sink on the opposite side completed the spartan cell's furnishings, giving her nothing for her to use as a weapon. Taking a step back, she pressed her back against the cell's bars, her hands feeling for the door blindly. It would be locked but she looked for it anyway as she kept her eyes to the back right corner and waited.

* * *

She was here again. The beast took in her scent and let out a soft growl in appreciation. Raghnall had long ago let the wolf have the lead. A mix of the beast being to powerful to fully cage, and a lack of desire to do so kept him in this limbo which he enjoyed until recently. Until she started coming. Before, it was better to let his wolf have its head because it gave him the ability to not think, to live in the moment and not dwell on the pain of his past. About the death of his family, and coming home to see a group of Horde vampires drinking down his baby sister, her lifeless eyes and face frozen forever in pain.

His mother begged him to stay home, she never liked being without him when his father was away, but Anya had begged him to pay her a quick visit and he was more than eager for the company that only a wood nymph with two identical sisters could provide. Recently coming into his immortality, his libido was on overdrive, and his wolf damn near impossible to manage unless he was doing one of the three things it liked to do: eating, fighting, or fucking, the latter of the three the best way to keep it satisfied for longer.

He wanted to ask his king for advice on how to master the wolf but that would be too much like admitting a weakness, something the huge chip on his shoulder would not allow. As his father had told him more times to count, Alpha blood ran strong in their line, and with it they made the best warriors and defenders in their clan and king, an honor that he would never let be sullied by a weak pup.

So he went out, despite his mother's pleads and came home to a massacre. Upon witnessing his baby sister being feasted on, his dead smaller brothers and mother crumpled on the floor in a pile like garbage, his beast broke free, needing vengeance and received it by killing every single one of the vampires foolish enough not to trace away, ripping them into pieces with a speed and strength unmatched by any Lykae in history, mated or not. After all were dead at his feet it still was not enough, the pain was far too great, and he took off hunting down any and all vampires he could find.

This in itself would not have been a bad thing if it wasn't for his lack of discretion or his wolf's inability to-give-a-fuck who might be witnessing him tearing apart the bloodsuckers, one main incident involving him punting a vampire's head clear across a town and it landing in a human's horse cart on it's way to market, that being the last straw for his fellow Lykae who before turned a blind eye. They then sent out a party that trapped and brought him back home to Kinevane and into the dungeon reserved for the Lykae who went feral.

With nothing left to kill, maim, or destroy, Raghnall found himself in an unfortunate position where he had to think about his loss. Of how his father, after coming home to see his whole family wiped out, disappeared never to be seen again, presumed dead, for what Lykae could live without his mate? Unable to deal with the pain, he receded as far back from consciousness as he could go, where memories could not touch him and only the Instinct remained, and there he has stayed for years longer than could count.

Until now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing a light growl from the corner, Lorelei jumped, pressing against the cold metal bars with her back. He was here again, his eyes now open and staring directly at her, the intense brightness feeling as if it could see directly into her soul.

"Easy now Mr. Monster..." Lorelei whispered taking one of her hands from behind her to put in front of her palm forward. After a few moments of it not moving, she started to settle and wondered why she hadn't woken up yet. At this point in the nightmare she always did but tonight it felt different, less of a dream and more of a reality.

"My name is Lorelei. I won't hurt you so you don't hurt me okay?" she continued talking trying to use her power – the "influence" as she called it – to calm whatever it was in that corner until she could wake up. Thinking of her ice cream awaiting her in the freezer she let out a sigh. Just as she figured, the rowdy group at work completely tapped her powers out and since the only way to recharge was definitely not going to happen in this cell with the creature watching her every move, she frantically tried to come up with another plan that didn't involve her getting mauled.

Coming up with nothing, Lorelei was little surprised when hot tears started to fall down her cheeks. She was never much of a crier but she was scared, tired, weak, and hungry and being trapped in this jail instead of skinny dipping in a hot spring with the entire group of Man-of-the-Month calender models, a particular dream that had kept her satisfied and at full strength for an entire month, was becoming too much for her to handle.

Feeling herself becoming weaker by the second and wondered how much longer did she have before her legs gave out, an answer came by the way of a crashing sound in the hallway. What happened next was a blur consisting of a roar from the outside the cell, an answering one from the corner where her fellow prisoner remained hidden, and her attempting to move away from her position from the bars. Whatever was outside of the cell seemed a lot more angrier than what was on the inside, and she backed away from the bars to face them.

With no energy left to even support her weight, she felt her legs go limp and she started to fall. Before she could fall to the ground, she felt the creature catch her and press her back to his front with an arm around her chest, effectively pinning her arms to her sides and holding her up.

As scary as she imagined this moment would feel, it surprisingly wasn't, his bare skin giving her much warmth to her own. _Better than a Snuggie._ Lorelei thought, helpless but to press even closer into him and smiled, a slave to her own need for touch and intimacy. The moment was short-lived however, when she was brought back to the present after another loud roar brought her back to the present and the person on the outside of the bars began to transform, proving to her without a doubt that she was not the only freak in this world.

* * *

_Mine. _Raghnall let out a growl, holding his prize tighter when Lachlain arrived, transforming, to his cell moments later. Smart enough to not open it, much to his disappointment, Raghnall slowly backed into the shadowy corner with his prize, readying himself to attack. _Protect._ His Instinct commanded, suddenly realizing that since she had shown up he had regained control of his wolf, a feat he had not achieved in ages and took his gaze from his opponent to the wee slip of a girl in his arms who was trembling in fear.

Looking down at her he was taken by surprised when he assumed wrong with a deep breath of her scent confirming it. She was not shaking with fear, she was...aroused. His body now responding in kind with her unconsciously writhing against him with a look of pure bliss on her face. _Mine._ _Get free. Claim. _His Instinct started to make a to-do list of goals and he started to calculate a way to escape. _She needs me._ Turning her around to face him, he stared at her face, which at this moment was heavy-lidded and flushed, her full lips quirked up in a knowing smile and she took him back even farther when she reached up with both hands and grabbed his hair, pulling him down towards her for a kiss.

"Hungry." she whispered unable to help herself as her body felt as if it was being taken over, as if its need for survival trumped all else. Lips touching, Lorelei jumped as a shock ran throughout her body from the contact, fueling her in a way nothing else ever had and she let out an involuntary moan. With pleasure spreading throughout her body pushing away the earlier fatigue and fear, she became mindless needing more. _Has anything ever felt so good? Just a little more. _Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure as she pulled the creature even closer, she deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring his, rubbing against his own.

When her explorations discovered something sharp and pointy the spell was broken. _Fangs?_ She gasped, pulling herself away to look up and came back to the present in a rush. What stood before her was like nothing she had ever seen – wait she had seen it before – _Where?_ Her answer coming from behind her, from a large man with long claws and sharp fangs exposed from his pulled up lips that was standing on the other side of the bars and becoming larger by the second.

_They have the same eyes._ She thought staring directly into the bright blue eyes almost completely overshadowed by a projected image over top of him of a beast. _A wolf?_ While that man's image was flickering, the other – the one she kissed – image was not, it never wavering being strong, clear, and larger than the other. _Taller too._ She added as an afterthought, her eyes going back and forth in comparison..

"Mine." the one holding her snarled, his big chest rumbling against her back, and she held onto his large forearm with her two hands. _C'mon girl, wake up!_ Lorelei squeezed her eyes shut tight, silently chanting to herself. _This is just a dream. Wake up!_ And to much to delight, she began to feel herself dissipating with the last thing she heard a loud roar and the sound of the metal door opening.

Coming to with a start, Lorelei let out a sigh of relief to see the familiar crack on her bedroom ceiling. _That was intense._ Sitting up, more energetic than she had been in recent memory she froze half way up when she spotted something move in the corner of her room. _No, no, no, no! _Turning her head towards the movement, she let out a scream as she met a pair of glowing blue eyes look back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

_No, no, no,no!_ Lorelei let out a scream that was instantly muffled by the creature's large clawed hand, his other grabbing her around the waist as his eyes gave her a silent warning before looking around its surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked, barely comprehensible – sounding like more of a snarl than real words.

"Mmm mmph mmmm." she answered, her mouth still muffled by his hand causing Raghnall to look down at her in confusion. Giving her another warning look, he slowly removed his hand from her mouth and sat her back down on her bed. Releasing her from his hold, he took a step back and took in a deep breath, waiting for her to continue.

Watching the creature calm and become more human, the beastly image slowly fading to a dim light, she could finally see the person behind it. His face was still partially hidden behind long black hair that hung down in matted clumps –you couldn't call that neglect and chaos anything else– she gave him a once over only to quickly look back up to his face with her own heating up. He was...naked.

"Where the hell are your clothes mister?" she asked averting her eyes as the most distracting bit of him was eye level from her sitting position. She wasn't a prude –far from it in fact– but she at least liked to have a first name before genitalia came out.

"Raghnall."

"Yeah...no chance I'm going to be able to pronounce that one bud. How about your last name?"

"Sinclair."

"Sinclair." she repeated. "Okay. I'm..."

"Lorelei are you alright? I thought I heard you scre...well hello there friend!" Sammi rushed into her room and came to a sudden stop, her eyes threatening to pop out of her head at the sight of her roommate's guest. "Sorry Lore. I didn't know you were entertaining."

"Sammi meet Sinclair, Sinclair this is my friend Sammi." Lorelei introduced the two giving a sweeping motion between them with one hand and rubbing her now throbbing temple with the other.

"We are more like BFF's actually. Pleased to meet you Sinclair."

"Can you give us a moment Sam?"

"Sure thing." Sammi replied a smile creeping up her face as she gave Sinclair another thorough look over. "See you in the morning." She added going back out the door only to stick her head back in and give Lorelei a wink and then closed the door behind herself.

Raghnall felt his beast recede farther back as the door closed, his fangs and claws retracting for the first time in ages, as he watched his mate let out a sigh and fall back on the bed, her arm resting across her eyes. After a long moment, she popped back up and looked his way seeming surprised to still see him here.

"How did ye bring me here?" he asked pushing the clumps of hair out of his face, now turning the rest of his attention on investigating the room.

"Beats me. Believe it or not I don't make it a habit of bringing naked monsters out of my dreams and into my house."

"Lykae."

"What?" Lorelei sat up on her arms to see his at her dresser opening the cosmetic bottles that were scattered about.

"I'm Lykae no' a monster."

"And what is that exactly?"

"A creature of the Lore, same as ye." he answered, sneezing after taking an ill-conceived sniff of mineral powder and dropped it back on the dresser, the contents spilling all over the wood.

"Careful with that! It took me two days to recharge after persuading the woman at MAC to gift that to me!" Lorelei shot up from the bed to save what was left of her precious powder, sweeping the mess back into the jar and screwing the top back on. "A creature of the Lore huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"What needs explaining? I'm a Lykae and ye are..."

"A confused woman with a naked lunatic in her bedroom?" she offered grabbing her zebra print comforter off her bed and hand it to him with an outstretched arm and averted eyes.

"No' exactly."

"Sinclair...it has been a blast...really...but I need a hot bath and a bottle of wine so..."

"That sounds acceptable." Sinclair nodded his head, perking up at the thought and gave Lorelei a heart melting smile with a pair of the most kissable lips she had ever seen. Combined with his square jaw dusted with stubble, eyes that were still that eerie bright blue, a nose that looked like it had been broken before, and a body that the cast of the 300 would have killed for, he was exactly the type of man she would dream up to have a bit of fun with. This, however, was no dream and he came with a lot of extra she could not deal with at the moment, or ever.

"I'm hungry, not suicidal so I'll take a pass."

"I could eat." he agreed giving her another smile that even at her most skeptical, she couldn't resist.

* * *

"So your name is Sinclair and my girl Lore here brought you–naked I might add–from her dream to our little apartment and you are a..."

"Lykae." Sinclair answered again, taking another bite of chicken from the leg on his plate. Lorelei's roommate, after offering their "guest" her carry out from work, had been peppering him with questions ever since they came out of the room. Sitting on a bar stool next to him with her elbows resting on the counter and her hands supporting her head as she looked up at him in blatant interest with Lorelei on the other side of the counter popping a bottle of Moscato and uplift the entire thing to her lips.

"A Lykae. Why does that sound familiar...is it like a Lycan? Like on Underworld? Umm...what were they..." Sammi snapped her fingers as she tried to recall the movie. "A werewolf!"

"No' exactly."

"But close? Shit Lore! You brought a werewolf back through your dreams! Why didn't you tell me you could do that? I would have asked you to bring me Hugh Jackman, no wait that guy who plays Thor! Mmm...those eyes!"

"Because I never have done this before! And Sam, if I brought either of them back you could be sure they wouldn't be out here taking your questions right now." Lorelei rolled her eyes and took another swig of wine when Sinclair let out a loud growl and slam his hands on the counter, Sammi falling off her stool with a screech and onto the floor.

"Psst, Lore" she stage whispered looking back and forth from Sinclair who was now staring daggers at her friend, off his stool as well, his hands clenched at his sides. Lorelei took yet another swig unaffected by the outburst. "I think you made him mad."

"He's been doing that all night so color me unimpressed, besides I'm too hungry to care. Sinclair the Lykae has been interrupting my dreams for over a week so pardon me if I can't seem to get myself worked up over his temper tantrum."

Calming himself back down, the man in question looked at the floor to see Sammi there and offered her his hand. "Apologies."

"Umm...no sweat?" Sammi replied taking his hand and got back up on the stool, this time moving it farther away from him.

_Smart._ He thought and pushed his meal towards Lorelei. "Eat."

"No thanks." she pushed it back towards him, taking another long pull from the bottle.

"You said you were hungry. Eat." he commanded, pushing the food again back towards her.

"Even if you hadn't eaten most of that," Lorelei gestured towards his food with her face turned up in distaste, "I still wouldn't eat that."

"Lore doesn't eat much." Sammi offered in a way of an explanation. Faster than she had ever seen something move, Sinclair was at Lorelei's side taking a deep whiff of her hair, letting out an involuntary groan at her scent. "You forgot your comforter...nevermind." Sammi added until she thought better of it. The man was built like a god, and if he didn't mind baring all, she didn't mind ogling.

"Personal space." Lorelei tried to back up only for him to put his hand around her arm and take another deep whiff.

"No' a vampire. Fate wouldnae be so unkind." he said in an almost whisper, the deepness of his voice sending a sliver of pleasure down her spine.

"I'm not a vampire...wait...there are VAMPIRES?!" Lorelei looked back at him, giving him now her full attention with wide eyes.

"Aye. Pretty much every creature ye ken is myth is true. In part."

"Fuck."

"Doona worry lass. I won't let anything harm ye." He reassured her, running his palm up and down her back in a soothing gesture that she allowed. It felt good and the contact restored a small amount of her energy taking the edge of her hunger.

"And why would you do that?" She asked, asking even though she was afraid of the answer.

"Because no matter else ye might be, ye are mine. My mate."

"Sign me up for a vampire!" Sammi added, slapping the counter with the palm of her hand in excitement as her friend looked up at their guest with a mixture of fear and surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mate? What is that?" Sammi asked as her friend looked on, her face frozen in shock at their guest's comment. Feeling the tension between the two of them thicken she put on a smile and hopped off her bar stool to head back to her room. "Nevermind. You can tell me later, I need to get back to sleep." Closing the door behind her, the sound made Lorelei jump and blink rapidly, coming back to the present.

"I ken ye can feel it. The connection." Sinclair continued causing her to back away from him. When her back came up against the wall, she took a few gulps of air and her pulse began to race as the feeling of being trapped overcame her.

"I don't."

"Liar."

"You should leave." Lorelei replied putting all of her power into the words, her voice almost singing the syllables.

"Verra tempting lass but your Siren song doona work on your mate, love. It only..."

"I can see precisely what it does, Lykae!" Lorelei exclaimed shielding her eyes with a hand. "We need to get you clothes. Like ASAP!"

"ASAP?"

"In the morning. You have my comforter, take the couch. We will figure out all of this in the morning." Lorelei, defeated rubbed the back of her neck and tried to make her escape but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "A siren huh?" She paused, giving him a disbelieving shake of her head at his comment. "They exist too?"

"Aye. I didn't pick it up in ye before. The siren have the ability to sway others with their songs, but you doona look like one at all." Pulling her closer to him, Sinclair took another deep breath of her scent trying to place her and felt her tense. However mere seconds later, she relaxed and practically melted into his arms.

"I'm tired Sinclair. Let me go."

"I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am but I can appease one with the other."

"I doona follow."

"Sometimes when I dream, well up until recently, I can feed in them."

"On what?" Sinclair asked, his Lykae nature curious about his wee mate whose face went red at his question, answering it for him and the previous one as well. Lifting her up to cradle in his arms, he carried her out of the kitchen and to her room. "Well you're in luck as it seems, I can help you out in both areas." He boasted with a smile, and kicked the door closed behind him.

* * *

"I don't see what the big problem is Lachlain. Nïx would have warned us if..."

"Emma have you paid any attention to your Aunt's mental health lately? It is even worse than usual." Lachlain countered, pacing the rug in their bedroom. After Nïx's visit, he had rushed down to the dungeon only to come back up in a panic, his beast roaring about Raghnall's escape with a ghost. Emma would have thought it unlikely since that not only his cell was mystically enforced but the chain around his ankle as well, but after going down to investigate herself...well it seemed like her Aunt had paid the witches to take down more than just the protection spell.

"I'm sure that..." Emma trailed off and gasped as a spectral image appeared before them of a woman. Lachlain's head whipped around to see the woman from the dungeon and his eyes started to glow, the beast coming out.

"Oh God not you again!" the woman sighed, her voice melodic and sounding as if far away.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, putting a restraining hand on Lachlain, who was looking like he was ready to pounce on the intruder.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to tell you that. That one next to you put Sinclair in a hole for more years than the poor thing can count." the woman answered, her arms crossed on her chest as she looked back and forth at the two. Wondering how she got there herself, Lorelei took a second to look around the room. After spending what little the night was left with Sinclair, she felt more powerful than ever before. Her body practically surging with energy although afterwards she started to feel an irritating burning sensation on her back that still lingered.

"I'm Emma and this is my husband Lachlain. He tells me that you have freed Raghnall?"

"Not intentionally but yeah."

"You doona ken what you have just done lass!" Lachlain growled at Lorelei, who simply gave him a look of impatience. Very few creatures, if any, in the Lore would have that reaction to a turned Lykae who felt as if he was protecting his mate. It left Emma thinking of whether this woman was that powerful or just naïve.

"So he killed a few vampires, big deal. From what he tells me, they are better off dead anyway." Lorelei replied scoffing at Lachlain, causing him to let out a roar that shook the walls and lunge at her. Yes, she was definitely naïve. Lachlain attacked with a swipe of his claws only to go straight through her, her image dissipating like smoke, and he turned back around to see the woman's image come back together complete with a smug look on her face. "I may not know how I got here, what I am, or who the hell you all are but this isn't my first time in a dream buddy! That isn't going to work."

"We aren't dreaming."

"Really? Interesting."

"Succubus." Lachlain growled as Emma's fangs and claws flared instinctively.

"Yeah yeah, I've been told." she rolled her eyes at the hulking Lykae and shifted her gaze to the woman. "Oh wow, are you a vampire? I thought they hated your kind." Lorelei, fascinated, walked up towards Emma, investigating the woman. Lachlain tried once again to grab at her with the same results and let out a sound of frustration. "I have a friend that wants to be like you."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Emma countered, relaxing slightly as the woman walked around her to stop again close to her face.

"Why not? You seem okay but I wouldn't say the same about your husband. Personally I think he is as volatile as the Lykae back at my place."

"Is he okay?"

"Sure. We just passed out after we...well...yeah."

"See Lachlain, I told you Nïx was right!"

"Nïx is a nuisance. She had no right..."

"Sorry to interrupt you guys little lover's quarrel but since I'm here...I have a favor to ask."

Waking up in a rush, Lorelei popped up in bed with Sinclair's big arm around her and a handful of Lachlain's clothes. Looking down at them, she smiled, happy from discovering a new ability and solving one pressing concern. Dropping them to the floor, she laid back down satisfied and snuggled closer to Sinclair. Moments later, she fell back to sleep.


End file.
